long_live_summonsfandomcom-20200223-history
Abyss
Demon Abyss a land of purgatory with a blood red sky. A round, blood-red moon oddly gave off a red light from within the black clouds, causing the sky to be dyed in a shade of crimson similar to the colour of fresh blood.they use the language of the abyss. you can open a portal through Human Blood Sacrifice(R=33) or summoning the ‘Demon Gate’(R=63) The requirement was nothing short of a hundred lives as sacrifice along with the summoner’s own life. A normal Demon Gate could only summon hell’s evil spirits with fighting abilities equivalent to Level 5 and below There are a lot of creatures in the Demon Abyss. Those that have been mentioned in the story were the Demons and Undeads. Demons control normal mob monsters like worms, spiders etc while Undeads control the, well, undeads. These are their hierarchies. # Normal monsters # Demon Guard # Demon General # Demon Commander # Demon Marshals # Sickle Demons # Demon King # Greater Demon King # Normal undeads # Necromancer # Lich # Greater Lich # Lich King locations * Raging Inferno Prison the Demon Abyss was ten times larger than the Soaring Dragon Continent, but there were only three great powers. One of the most powerful powers that often wage wars against humans was the “Blood Prison” Demon Race. With Demon King as their leaders, the Demon Legion’s name was notorious throughout the world. The second power was the “Netherworld” Undead Race, with Lich Kings as their leaders. This power was made up of zombies and undead, and they were also mankind’s nightmare. The third power was called “Eternal Night”, Fallen Beings Race. It was said that ten thousands of years ago, there was a fallen angel from the Heaven Realms that came to the Demon Abyss to establish a new power. They rarely fought with humans in the lower levels of Tong Tian Tower, much less try to invade the Soaring Dragon Continent. However, from the Fourth Level of Tong Tian Tower onwards, even residents on the Outer Realms Continent, all knew about the Fallen Beings Legion. Their powers were not any weaker than Demon Legions and Undead Legions. Demons From the Demon Gate, monsters poured out in waves. They were of different sizes, some having yellow skin, green skin, fierce teeth,claws, some with big heads and small bodies, some with sharp horns and crimson eyes, some with bodies so huge they looked like mountains of flesh. the Demon Race dominated the worlds due to their strong bodies, As long as the heart was not pierced, as long as the head was not lopped off, then he could continue fighting without any drop in his strength. There’s a rule for future Demon Kings in the Demon Abyss: All Demon Kings must learn human beings’ knowledge and gain human experiences in Soaring Dragon Continent first before they can return to become Demon Kings. all of the Demon King Race had hellfire flowing through their blood channels, so intense flames and extremely high temperatures were actually advantageous to them instead of harmful to them *'low ranked demons Guard' *level 1 **yellow-skinned imp **green-skinned imp * level 2 ** tusked demons ** Rotting Zombie * level 3 ** long-horned demons ** Demon Hound * level 4 ** Demon Giant * Demon Generals Level 5 and above: these types of monster normally have a summoning grimoire **Demon General (R=66), no grimoire, crescent blades, beast-'Devil Lizard', beast-'Demonic Fire Beast' **tallest Demon Generals(R=77), no grimoire, magic armour, summoned black flames, greatsword, **shortest, most well-built Demon General(R=77), no grimoire, magic armour, summoned a skull-head, sharp axe, **winged Demon General(R=77), magic armour, no grimoire, arrows, summoned multiple crow-like Beasts **fat Demon General(R=77), magic armour, no grimoire, beast-Bronze-ranked Level 3 demon worms **shortest, thin Demon General(R=77),silver grimoire,odd skintight black jacket, claws, elemental beasts ‘'Lava Beast'’ and ‘'Hell-fire Beast'' **Demon General, sword, flying, (R=88, death by Doom Eyes) **tall and lanky Demon General, sword,(R=89) **Demon General, sword, beasts: Weakening Demonic Moth, Tarantula **Demon General, sword, beasts: Bone Sucking Maggot, Trawlnet **Demon General, sword, beasts: Manic Red Ant *'Demon Commanders'; have two demon hearts **Standard level to become a commander is level 7 **Du Lan **Ma Li Ang, gold-ranked grimoire, level 8, one of the three prominent Demon Generals(R=87)/Commanders(R=88), Flying Dragon Demon Knight, full suit of armour, Demon Blade, beasts: Roaring Flying Dragon is a Blind Flying Dragon’s soul. As long as you speak to him, then you would be silenced for at least five minutes.silver-spotted flying dragon, Corroding Flying Dragon, black flying dragon, Roundhorned Flying Dragon. Dual-Winged Flaming Flying Dragon * Demon Marshals ** Innate level demons ** Duran, Innate Level 5.Diamond-ranked Level 6 Hell Black Dragon, summoned five meteors * Demon Ranker; humans that have been corrupted **Baron of Hell, Mo Yun * Sickle Demons were usually known as the elite bodyguards of Demon Kings. Their appearance signified that a Demon King would descend upon the Soaring Dragon Continent * Demon Princes: 'Demon Lords in training and do not yet possess the power of a Demon Lord ** Marquis of Zi Jin *'Demon Lords:'''All Demon Kings have the same Inherent Skill, and that is the ability to control space. **Equivalent to level 5 innates **Demon Lord Ha Xin * '''Great Demon Lords ** Holds power equivalent innate levels 7/8, or mercenary compared to the heaven realm standards ** Great Demon Lord Ou Gen ** Great Demon Lord Baruth *** more than fifteen-metres tall and engulfed in hellflames,Baruth’s horn was twisted in a wider radius, and he had two tusks on his lower jaw. He also had a pair of bone-like long feelers. His appearance was slightly more intimidating than Ha Xin, bolder and more powerful. In terms of size, Baruth was one metre taller than Ha Xin. *'Undead' *'Necromancers' **Lu Ben, black-robed necromancer(R=117),Level 6 Elder,Level 1 Shrivelled Skeletons into Level 2 Bony Skeletons(Dead Soul Summoning Technique) also one Level 3 Iron-boned Skeleton, Advanced Silver Grimoire, beasts:Bronze-rank Level 6 Poison wyvern, Bronze-ranked Level 5 Undead-type beast Headless Horseman into Bronze-Ranked Level 6 Death Knight, guardian beast Bronze-ranked Level 6 large Giant Pincer Centipede. **Lu Dun, grey-robed necromancer(R=117), giant Iron-winged Crow King * Lich **Suo Ge, long purple-black robe(R=118),Level 7 Overlord, skeletal bone staff, gold grimoire, beasts; ('''Silver-ranked Level 7 '''Zombie Dragon and Demon Crystal Ice Spirit Orb merged )''' Silver-Ranked Level 8 Undead-category '''Giant Frost Dragon, Bronze-ranked Level 7 Blood Wing Demon Guard Shield Explosion skill, Demon Crystal Ice Spirit Orb(second one), Descend of the Night(black shadow), hammer-wielding Gold Armoured Puppet, grardian beast;Level 6 Bronze Ranked "Strange Glutton Beast Spittoon" (R=120) * Greater Lich * Lich King ** Holds power equivalent to the Greater Demon Kings ** Lich King Ma Fa ** Lich King Grun Category:Demonic Palace Category:Demon King Category:Demon Category:Place